


Test Subject

by bailey1rox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Young Rogues AU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Canon/OC - Freeform, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Needles, Rough Oral Sex, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Scars, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey1rox/pseuds/bailey1rox
Summary: DeSign allows his prude boyfriend of a year to test his new Fear Toxin on him.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established relationship between Des and Jon as opposed to a budding relationship.  
> This is also set in my young rogues AU! Where the rogues are younger and less dangerous.

“So… you’re completely sure about this?” The tall man asked in a monotone voice, not entirely caring about the others' response as he tightened the restraints - bony fingers testing the leather straps to make sure there was no give around his subjects delicate wrists.  
“I already signed the papers, Jon” Vladimir’s voice matched Jonathan's tone, dripping with the Russian accent that not even a century from the country could snuff “And may I add? Those documents wouldn’t hold up in court”  
“Oh?” Jon hummed, his thin hands going over the necessary tool collected on his work trolley. Needle, vials, notes, recorder… “You gonna sue me? Take me to court?”  
“Perhaps” A shrug from the redhead prompted Jon to roughly tighten the strap around his chest and shoulders, a small gasp being emitted as his only reaction.  
“Don’t toy with me. I take my research very seriously-”  
“That is why I’m helping” Words flowed through an insincere smile. The truth was that Vlad had no desire to help with his partners' study in fear - he found the concept interesting, yes, but was more so curious about whether or not the fear toxin used to bring humans to their knees in tears would survive in his own veins. As an immortal, a metahuman of sorts, drugs rarely lasted minutes in Vladimir’s system, but their effects certainly ranged from the norm - if for just a few seconds. He wanted to test the strength of his boyfriends creation and maybe, just maybe, strengthen their relationship in the process.

It had been a year since the New Years celebration that brought the artist to kiss the rogue, and in a year they hadn’t done much more. The older mans high sex drive could only survive so many lonely nights, so he figured that a bonding experience could help push things a long. A little experimenting, a little drug use, some bondage. He wasn’t even sure what Jon was into, if Jon even knew for himself, but what he knew for sure was that Jonathan Crane was a completely different man when he put on the mask. Gone was the man awkward about sitting too close to his own lover, replaced by The Scarecrow; confident and cocky and inquisitive While he wouldn’t openly admit it, Vlad found that he quite liked that mask.

“Tell me if I hurt you” Jon’s slender frame stepped into the spotlight in an otherwise dark laboratory, the light shining down on his subject strapped securely to a metal chair that was executionary in it’s design. He towered over Vlad’s much smaller body, red eyes shining through the rough burlap of his mask as he filled a syringe with a liquid from a small vial - toxic green in colour and almost opaque; thicker than what Vlad had seen in the past. Vlad had to look up to even properly see him, intense eyes preventing him from coming off as pathetic.  
“You can’t hurt me” It was meant to be comforting, letting his boyfriend know that he would be alright, but Jon seemed mildly incensed. Did Vladimir think he was weak? Not good enough for him? He had trouble reading that expression without his own insecurities taking over. Body reacting before mind, he lifted his hand and plunged the tip of the syringe directly into the trapped man's neck, injected the bright liquid - recoiling at his own action with concern that he fought to conceal. 

“Vladimir..” he cleared his throat, a soft whistle mixing with his drawl due to his cut lip “... How do you feel?” Blood pooled just slightly as the small wound as Vlad’s overly relaxed form started to sweat. There was no jump, no scream, no tears - not that Jon had expected any of those from the other, but that didn’t ease his nerves. That being said, this was research. Jon was a man of science, and Vlad had signed up for this, so putting his feelings aside the man turned to his working table. Long nails pressed the little red button of the voice recorder as he started to speak his findings out loud.  
“Trial 35 of the new high intensity mix of toxin. Subject; Vladimir Cotton, possible metahuman or incubus. No immediate response to injection via carotid artery. Body seems slack and relaxed but is sweating profusely-” Two fingers lifted Vlad’s head by his chin “Eyes are dilated and hazy...lips are just slightly parted…” He shook his head, trying to rid himself of distraction and maintaining a professional stance “Vladimir, I’ll ask again - how do you feel?”

A lazy smile spread across the flushed face as Vlad started to pant just slightly “Your accent…. I love your accent, Jon….”  
The burlap mask concealed surprise not just at the words but at the tone - it was soft, breathless… sultry. Vlad pressed his face into the gloved hand, breathing softly against the palm “Jon…… I love your hands….”.  
Jon stepped back, letting go of the warm face. This was research and nothing more. Stay focused.  
“Subject is showing no signs of panic or anxiety-”  
“Why’d you step away….” Vlad was still smiling but his eyes were pleading for more contact, voice breathless and low “...come back… touch me again”.

Jon knew that his boyfriend was attractive - he knew that other rogues were jealous of him or disbelieving that they were even together. He also knew that he had never been attracted to a man before Vlad. Thoughts of being with men had disgusted him… thoughts of being with women had disgusted him. The idea of sex and intimacy was something he had pushed to the back of his mind long ago, locked up with the chains of trauma and insecurities of his own ability to perform. 

A fear.

Vladimir was beautiful for an older man, and he was extremely experienced. He had been with other rogues, more attractive, confident rogues - Two Face, Black Mask, Bane, even goddamn King Shark. His type seemed to be larger men, powerful men, men who know what to do. Jon knew the anatomy of a shark well enough to feel insignificant; how could he possibly compare to that? With his long body covered in dips and scars and skin stretched over bones looking as if they’re trying to escape; his oily hair and untrimmed nails and damaged teeth. Jon wasn’t beautiful - not in his view, at least, but Vlad was still with him. Vlad was beautiful and experienced and could have anyone else, but he was with Jon. There was a sense of pride that Jon got from this, yes, but the expectations that he believed his partner to have were stressful and when it came to intimacy, it brought up certain…. Issues. Vlad would kiss him and touch him, and Jon would get up and stiffly walk off. Vlad would lay in his bed alone at night, frustrated but pleasuring himself to relieve the pressure, and Jon would listen from outside the door. He never could bring himself to watch. Vlad would talk to other men, put his hands on their shoulders and laugh at their jokes, and Jon would imagine him wishing he was with this other man instead of a sexless Scarecrow.

There was a lot that he felt like he simply couldn’t do well enough, but looking down at Vlad in that very moment, seeing him tied up, sweat making red hair cling to his tanned face, eyes half lidded and shining up at him…. It awoke something in him. It pushed past his insecurities and his over-thinking and it filled his mind with ideas he had never managed to bring to the front. 

However, there was still one fragile hurdle, and that’s the fact that Jonathan Crane is a professional.

“Body language insinuates a heightened sense of arousal, unsure whether said arousal is sexual or merely the toxin increasing the body temperature and making the subject more sensitive than the norm-”  
“How are you gonna test that Jon….” Vlad focused his honey eyes up at the bleach blond man, even in his current state being able to tell that the scarecrow in front of him was feeling something that he wasn’t used to. Jon swallowed with a dry throat. God, Vlad looked amazing like that.  
“... Initiating touch test. I am putting my hand on the subject's cheek.” He removed a tattered fingerless glove, tossing it onto the small table beside them before pressing the cold hand against Vladimir’s hot skin. Vlad basically melted into the touch, looking through his long lashes at the scarred arm extended in front of him. Pulling against the restraints, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the bony wrist, kissing it before breathing heavily against the sun-starved skin. Jon shuddered, his voice just the smallest bit shaky.  
“Subject is…. Responsive to touch. Body temperature is high, breathing uneven. Lips are very warm and… wet…”   
The leather straps around Vlad’s body creaked in protest as he kissed up the marked arm before it was eventually taken away from him - Vlad himself now making a noise in protest at the action.  
“...Furthering touch test. I am putting my hand around the subject’s throat to see if I can identify any signs of fear”  
His nails scraped at the other’s exposed neck before the palm pressed harshly against his throat - fingers easily wrapping and tightening around the thin neck. There was no fear in Vlad’s eyes as they rolled back, and it wasn’t a scared gasp that pushed through his lips.

In that moment, Jon felt powerful - not a violent power, but instead the feeling that he could meet his lovers expectations while he was this sensitive. While Vlad was already hot and bothered by the smallest touch, Jon could please him despite his inexperience. In that moment, Jon forgot that he was a professional.

“Jon….” Another gasp came from the seated man and Jon loosened his grip “.... I feel good, Jon…. your hands feel good” his voice had a rasp to it which made Jon realise that he had gripped his throat a little harder than intended. Pulling the hand away revealed the crescent marks of his nails pressed into the flesh, but his guilt was erased by the memory of what Vlad had said just before combined with the look of bliss on his face.

You can’t hurt me.

He was right, Jon couldn’t hurt him - not from an emotional standpoint, but from a physical one. There was nothing he could do that would hurt Vlad, even if he broke skin and drew blood. Vlad was tough, and Jon wanted to use that to his advantage in order to give the man an experience that wouldn’t compare to his year and years of past experimentation. Strapped to that chair, Vlad was experiencing such heightened sensitivity that any touch - even if rough and inexperienced, would feel good. 

Stepping in between the man's open legs, Jon put both large hands under Vlad’s chin, nails teasing the skin of his neck once more as his head was tilted upwards.   
“You’re so beautiful, Vladimir. You look so helpless” he was trying to come off as confident in his actions, and it was working.  
“What…. Are you gonna do to me?.... All helpless like this…” His eyes were playful and his smile inviting. A sharp thumb pressed against his lips and he slid out his tongue, tasting the saltiness of it - was it clean? Best to not think about it.   
The nail pressed down on the tongue, pinning it into place as soft lips wrapped around the digit. A certain tightness and warmth was growing in Jon, and if it weren’t for his loose pants he was sure that it would be obvious to the other. He pulled the man's mouth open and watched saliva drip past those lips, thick and tinted red. Red? Shit, he had punctured Vlad’s tongue with his nail. A quick inspection of the submissive man’s eyes showed that there was no pain, confirming Jon’s theory of heightened sensitivity, but he still removed his thumb from his mouth.  
Vlad sat there, strapped into place with his mouth open. His tongue lolled out as if showing off his new injury, and Jon felt himself grow harder. Slowly, as if searching Vlad’s face for confirmation, he brought his hands to his pants and popped the button - only continuing when Vlad gave him a slow nod.

The chair was low enough and Jon was tall enough for this to just work. He slowly lowered his waistband, revealing himself to his partner of a year for the first time, and Vlad already looked enamoured. As Vlad leaned forward excitedly, Jon could feel his hot breath on his tip and was thankful that his face was covered - an overwhelmed yet excited expression underneath the burlap and straw. Hands shakily taking hold of each side of Vlad’s head, Jon pushed himself into the open mouth a little too much too quickly. A gag surprised him, but a warm tongue pressing up against him encouraged him to press on until those plump lips pressed against the base of his cock.

Is this how it’s supposed to work? Jon wasn’t sure, but soft eyes looking up at him egged him on. He held Vlad’s head in place, pressing his hips against his lips as another muffled gag vibrated around him. Pushing harder, he felt teeth against his flesh and something warm pressed against his tip. Only a second of thought made him realise that it was the back of Vlad’s throat and a further second of thought made him realise that Vlad could definitely take this. He slowly pulled out, hands shaking once again in anticipation against the man's cheeks, waited a second, then pushed all the way back in - roughly thrusting against the back of Vlad’s throat again and once again causing him to gag. Tears welled up in his partners eyes but he leaned further against the cock, begging for more.

Jon had never seen him cry before. Those tears were beautiful. So beautiful…

Sharp hips rolled against shivering lips before Jon started to thrust in and out; roughly and out of rhythm, pulling blood-stained drool out as he abused the man's throat. Pre-cum slid down Vlad’s throat as well as spilling out of his open mouth as Jon continued - growl-like grunts escaping the usually quiet man as he tried to move faster before quickly forcing himself to stop and pull out. Spit dripped out of Vlad’s open mouth and onto the floor between them, adding to the silence in the room that was only broken by heavy breathing. Jon had almost let himself get too close to climax and he just couldn’t let that happen - not yet. He needed something to bring him down just a little, but looking down at Vlad in that state certainly wasn’t helping. 

“J-....” Vlad tried to speak, swallowing the contents of his mouth with a raspy moan “... Jon…… you’re am...amazing….” He leaned in, easily snapping the leather strap securing his chest as he kissed at the scarred pelvis of the man in front of him. Jon could feel his cock twitch as it slid against Vlad’s hot cheek, lingering kisses being planted around it’s base. As soon as a tongue ran up his length, Jon grabbed the long red hair and yanked the head back - Vlad letting out a playful gasp and a laugh. He wasn’t ready to come yet no matter how much his body was begging for it.

“You broke a restraint… can you break the others?” His voice was low and curious as he eyed the leather that had fallen to the floor. As if being held in place by strips of tissue, Vlad lifted his arms from the chair with no resistance. Ok, so the leather was nothing and he had just stayed in place to play a part, this didn’t really surprise Jon, but he was still impressed. He pulled the now free Vladimir by his hair to help him stand, only letting go to tug at the sweater tucked into his tighter-than-usual pants. Said sweater and accompanying shirt was hurriedly pulled off over Vlad’s head and tossed aside as an unsteady Vlad gripped at Jon’s shirt and kissed at his mask. Blood stained the burlap, not that it was clean prior, and Vlad pressed his lips through the torn and ragged smile - landing it directly on Jon’s unprepared mouth.  
In any other situation, Jon would have been repulsed - he had just been in that mouth, after all - but there was no time to think about that. He aimed on pleasing Vlad, and if that included a wet kiss through his mask then so be it. Hands gripping at the others wide hips, he pressed their bodies together, feeling his wet cock press against Vlad’s exposed stomach. He tasted blood among other certain flavours on the eager tongue, losing himself into the kiss to the point of not noticing the drool leaking from his cut lip until Vlad pulled away to lap it up. Jon didn’t know if this was embarrassing or arousing for him, but the hand tracing down his chest didn’t give him the time to think about it. The hand was soft despite it’s constant use for hard work, delicate fingers passing each button of the flannel shirt until fingertips brushed up against the still hard cock. Jon’s breath hitched against Vlad’s lips and he stepped back - separating the two and confusing the shorter man. Did he want Vlad to touch him? Yes, of course. He could just imagine what those skilled hands could do - but he wanted to be in charge in that moment, he didn’t want to come off as submissive, and to him that meant being in control.

“Strip for me” There was confidence in his voice while the now stained mask covered slight embarrassment from demanding such a thing out loud. Vlad obliged, kicking off his boots before unbuttoning and shimming out of his torn jeans. It’s not like Jon had never seen him in his underwear before, or even seen him hard before, but the sight excited him now more than it ever had previously - especially considering that Vlad was wearing lacy underwear, clearly having prepared himself for a similar outcome. 

“W.. Will you strip for me too?” Vlad cooed as he pulled down the lacy waistband of his underwear, letting the delicate garment drop to the cold ground. Jon’s posture stiffened slightly and he cleared his throat. Vladimir looked to radiant in the harsh light, Jon refused to sully that with the addition of his own body.  
“Uh, no. No, I stay in costume.” He wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t ready to show off his body, but luckily the other’s nod of approval showed that he didn’t mind the scarecrow costume staying on.  
“Turn around and lean against the chair” Jon watched as his boyfriend obeyed and leaned against the metal chair with a knee up on the seat, the long silky hair reaching his waist when down. It was much easier to boss goons around, but Jon found himself relaxing now that those bright eyes were no longer fixed on him.  
Stepping behind the figure, Jon gathered all the red hair into one hand, pulling it taught as he used the other to plunge another toxin filled syringe into the exposed neck. Vlad pathetically cried out and shuddered before mewling as the sharp tip was removed and thrown to the side.   
“A-Ahhn… Jon….” his leg gave in, leaving Jon holding him up by his hair for a few seconds before he regained control of his body “Aha…. mn..”  
Jon stepped closer, pressing his throbbing cock against the dimples of Vlad’s lower back and listening to the soft moan he got in response. Pausing, he took in the sight before glancing off to the side. The table of his equipment caught his attention and he picked up a vial of the thick toxin. He needed lubrication, right? And he had gotten the mixture on his skin with little to no effect before considering it’s for injecting and not to be absorbed through flesh. There was no time for consideration as Vlad glanced back at him impatiently, so a tug of his hair snapped his head back into place while Jon uncapped the vial to pour the contents onto the dip of the man’s lower back - watching the almost syrup-like liquid tint the skin green as it trailed downwards. Vlad shuddered a little at the cold, but didn’t seem to have the energy to do much else.

“Are you ready?” Jon breathed into Vlad’s ear, one hand pushing down on his back to arch it more while the other helped guide his cock to press against the entrance. The toxin had a tingling sensation for the both of them, but especially for Vlad in his current state - and that combined with the hot breath against his ear caused him to push his hips backwards in an attempt to make Jon enter him faster. Jon pulled back.

“Uh uh, I’m in control here. You have to wait for it” He emphasised his southern drawl, knowing it would drive his partner mad. The smooth voice was beautiful to Vlad - it was deep and thick like that of a handsome cowboy from a homoerotic western, so it took everything for him to not push back again - instead, he whimpered.  
“Please… Jon please…..please fuck me, Jon… I’ve waited so long…” He rested his forehead against the back of the chair as he begged, practically weeping in anticipation mixed with built up frustration.   
Jon caressed the back beneath his hand, finding himself enjoying the others desperation but too turned on to draw it out for any longer than he already had.   
Giving Vlad exactly what he wanted, Jon pushed deeply into him with a single thrust while grabbing the mess of hair once more - the sudden tightness causing him to grunt loudly and the receiving man to cry out in pleasure. Just entering was almost enough to tip Jon over the edge, so he once again had to pause.

There had been times where he had touched himself while listening to Vlad do the same, but he would either go soft out of shame or last less than a minimum effort Eurovision song. Now was neither the time to be shameful or last less than Alexander Rybak’s 2009 Eurovision entry for Norway, Fairytale. Now was the time for him to prove that he can be just as good as any other man that Vlad had been with, so with a shaky, deep breath, Jon pulled Vlad’s hair tight and started thrusting.  
He went slow at first, closing his eyes and listening to the fitter man beneath him pant and moan and softly whisper his lovers name over and over again. His hips rocked and ground and he rested a hand on the back of the chair for leverage and to prepare himself to go faster. He didn’t want to be noisy, to moan too much - he thought that was unmasculine, but he couldn’t stop himself from breathlessly whispering Vladimir’s name right back as he started thrusting at a faster pace, eventually graduating to a low growl as he lost most self control.  
Knowing he didn’t stand a chance of lasting much longer, he put all his strength into his thrusts to the point that Vlad’s entire body jolted with each pound; the artists’ endless moans growing louder and louder. As soon as he came, Vlad yelled his lover's name loud enough to make his voice grow hoarse; his body stiffening and shaking as the pleasure rushed through him. The tightening sensation around Jon’s cock was almost too much, but he wanted… no, he needed to last just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer….. He let go of the hair and wrapped his arm tightly around Vlad’s heaving chest, burying his masked face into the sweet smelling nook of his neck. After letting go and getting that close, it was over. Jon held Vlad tightly and came deep inside of him with a heavy grunt, immediately feeling dizzy and drained of energy. 

“Ah… fuck.. Wait…” He realised that he had released everything inside of the other and pulled out - was he meant to do that? Was that usually how it worked? “Are you alright?...”  
Vlad didn’t answer for a few seconds, needing a moment to catch his breath before letting out a soft laugh “Did… did your experiment go well?” He looked to his side where Jon was resting his head, able to smell the sweat soaked into the burlap. Jon rested his light body weight on Vlad’s back, knowing the man could take it. He had a sneaking suspicion that Vlad would have lasted much longer without the fear toxin, so he knew that he was going to have to work on his own stamina.  
“I won’t know for sure until I listen to the recording and take notes.”


End file.
